Heat
by shinobug
Summary: Klema. Ema is horny, Klavier responds. Note: the menstrual cycle is different for every woman. I suggest you educate yourself before reviewing with a complaint.


Just like every month before, she had this certain week off. The last week of the month was when Ema locked herself up in her apartment and mostly slept all day. She was miserable; like most women were on their period. And like most women on their period, Ema was a mixture of things: tired, angry, in need of chocolate, in extreme pain, and, to put it bluntly, horny.

The men in her life knew about her taking a week off every month when that time came around. Her boss seemed fine with it, but warned her that if there was a case that needed her during that time, she had to stand up and do it. Of course that hasn't happened yet... luckily for Ema. What the men in her life didn't know... was how her attitude took a complete 180 turn from her usual self.

Ema was vicious when something made her have to put effort into something. Like when she would need to get up to use the restroom. She would grumble and curse because she'd have to get out of her comfortable spot and then find it again once she returned to her bed. Or like when her phone rings, she throws a fit while holding her head to prevent the on coming headache.

The only person able to walk into the lion's den and survive thus far is her sister, Lana. Lana makes Ema happy by bringing her things and just giving her company. No one else has even tried to go in; that is until she got engaged. Lana warned Klavier, but he shrugged it off and entered anyways. He survived... but only by a hair.

She forced him into sex; not like he complained. What scared him, though, was her sudden rise to dominance. She was still the submissive one, but at the same time was the one comanding Klavier on what to do. He didn't like that too much, so he played his own dangerous game.

Klavier licked her collar bone, biting her shoulder when he got there.There was something about her collar bone, shoulders, and throat that really got him going, so that's where he liked to play.

Ema, on the other hand, was getting frustrated with him. She wanted sex, and wanted it now; no foreplay! She wasn't in the mood. So as he bit and licked her, she scratched until he bled.

Getting the point, Klavier moved on. He kissed down her chest to her naval; his calloused finger tips lightly touching her curves. He laughed inwardly at her gasp and back arch when he licked her so suddenly. Guess she wasn't expecting anything oral.

She squrimed, fisting her sheets and biting her lip. Her toes curled as his tongue explored her vagina. Ema really didn't mind this, not at all. She even somewhat liked how his hands were massaging her body at the same time.

Choosing that moment to back off was not good. Ema glared at him, a small growl escaping her red lips. Klavier only smirked as she sat up. She tackled him to the point of straddling his waist, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned over him. He was pushed into the mattress as she maneuvered herself above his penis.

Klavier grabbed her hips to help guide her down, not as if she needed it or anything. Within a second and a simple slide, Ema was seated atop him, her nails digging into his stomach from the slight pain she received.

They sat there like that for a moment, Klavier allowing Ema to relax before he continued. She moved, her breasts bouncing as she did so. Up. and down again. She did this a few more times before Klavier actually joined in.

He went up as she went down. Each time causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. She shivered from the friction, her moans shaky.

Klavier sat up, his hands moving to her shoulders and hers to around his neck. He thrust into her harder and quicker each time, his breaths coming out short and hot against her skin.

He pushed her back into the mattress so he could penetrate her easier. Ema hooked her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his back as he gripped her hips and pushed further.

She nearly screamed when they shared their orgasm and shivered from the adrenaline rush. Ema's stomach flipped from the feeling of semen exploding inside of her; her skin erupting with goosebumps and her heart fluttering.

Klavier lied down next to her, happy when she snuggled up next to him. They fell asleep not too long after.

A month later, Klavier was struck with a new side of Ema. The two lived together, despite Klavier having his own house, so he knew how she acted the few days before it was time for her period to start. When the day finally came for her first bleed of the month... Ema shut herself up.

Three days later, Ema walked out into the living room to find Klavier watching the television. He saw her and turned it off, putting all of his attention onto her. She looked terrible; her hair was a mess, her eyes were tired, and she looked all over depressed.

She looked at him and was about to speak, but instead closed her mouth. They stayed like this for a few more minutes before Ema finally spoke, "I'm pregnant"


End file.
